The Joker and His Blue Invaders
by dragonprincess1988
Summary: The Joker meets The Smurfs


The Joker and His Blue Invaders

Why? Because certain people asked for it, and because certain other people helped with it. I give you The Joker meets The Smurfs.

The Joker had just put Harley to bed. Okay, so he might have slammed her into the wall, but it got him the same results, she was quiet. He walked into the kitchen of the place he had recently moved into after ridding it of the previous owners. The Joker was hungry so he began searching for a snack.

After rummaging through the fully stocked refrigerator and cabinets he realized it wasn't a lack of food that was getting to him, but the lack of a certain type of food. The Joker wanted pie. He didn't care what type of pie, or if it was homemade or store bought, he just wanted pie. Looking around the kitchen he thought about making his suddenly desired dessert, surely the necessary ingredients were there. Slowly he started to pull out the objects he would need. Unfortunately, since he didn't know what he was going to fill the pie with he also didn't know what other ingredients he needed other than the basics. A quick look around confirmed his fear that there was nothing in the kitchen to fill a pie with, well nothing he wanted to eat in the form of a pie anyway.

Sadly he sighed to himself and started to head back to the bedroom. Out of the corner of his eye The Joker noticed something odd. It was sitting on the counter staring at him, but that wasn't the weird part. The weird part was the fact that it was blue. The little creature also had on a chef's hat and was holding a small rolling pin. "I'm Chef Smurf, what are you trying to make? I bet I could help."

The Joker's evil laugh rang through the building as a maniacal thought ran through his head_. I wonder what Smurf Pie taste like. _Joker's grin grew wider. "How many of you are there, and are all of you here?"

The little blue trespasser sat still for a moment with a look of perplexity. "There are many of us, but only ten of us here."

The Joker moved closer to the little blue pest. "Ten that should be plenty for a pie." Before the small intruder could say anything further Joker grabbed the rolling pin out of the frightening little monster's hand and clobbered him over the head with it. Once the creature was out cold Joker put him in the bread box and continued on his search for the other nine blue beings that had found there way to The Joker's newest place of escape.

Joker had started to make his way to the bedroom. He was carrying an assortment of things that were sure to capture the blue freaks that had certainly come to the wrong place. Along the way he managed to detain a small group of the little imp like creatures. They were odd, one had on a red hat and red pants. He also had a white beard, which reminded The Joker of Santa Clause. Joker was never a big fan of Santa, and that was evident through how hard he hit the little creature with the metal picture frame that was resting on a nearby end table.

He also managed to fetter a very clumsy one with a jump rope. Joker found one with large thick glasses that was easy enough to capture. He simply crushed the thing's glasses and led the pathetic creature into a wooden box.

The Joker simply had to laugh when he saw one that had heart tattoos on both of his arms and was lifting a dumbbell. Joker took the dumbbell and knocked the horrific little invader out with it, Joker was still laughing when he placed it in the container along with the others he was holding in there. The last small blue visitor he had captured before entering the bedroom was a female Smurf. She was by far the most ridiculous of them all. She had on a white dress with white high heels, and if that wasn't bad enough, she was blonde. She was spouting things like clowns are supposed to be funny and this isn't funny blah, blah, blah rendering her unconscious was more of a gift than anything else.

Once The Joker had made it into the bedroom it wasn't hard to find the two that were in there. One was sitting on the bed muttering something about better places. He was so consumed with his day dreams he didn't even notice Joker lift him up and place him in the container with the others. The other was standing in front of the mirror playing with a pink flower he had on his hat, needless to say he was rather easily convinced to head in with the others.

On his way back to the kitchen he found another one that was throwing a fit. Joker took the leash for the hyenas and chucked it at the blue grouch. A wider grin than normal appeared on The Joker's face as he placed the intruder where he belonged. Joker then made a mental note to throw some sugar on that one before he put him in the pie.

After he returned to the kitchen Joker pulled all of them out and began to count them. When he discovered he only had nine The Joker's face flushed with fury. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw one of those blue munchkin things holding a yellow and red wrapped present. He walked over and the thing held up the present to The Joker. Joker began to stroke his chin with a white hand. "Let me guess, you like jokes." The blue idiot nodded his head. Then Joker's eyes lit up with anger. "I am The Joker, and I don't deal well with competition. My therapist theorizes that it has something to do with my nonexistent childhood. I like to think it has something to do with the fact that I don't deserve competition, but whatever the reason know this. I have something special planned for you." Joker picked up the offending blue moron and placed him in the blender. Joker then continued on his pie-making mission.

Harley rolled over on top of him filling his nostrils with the sweet fragrance of her shampoo. Slowly he opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. "We've got to talk about these movie nights. That dream was almost as bad as the Care Bear nightmare. Now, how about you go make your Puddin some pie?"

Harley giggled and then headed to the kitchen.

The End


End file.
